


Good Neighbors

by hanzopanzo (floralstiel)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fake Marriage, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralstiel/pseuds/hanzopanzo
Summary: Jesse rolled onto his stomach and Reyes almost—almost—didn’t need to fight to stay in character. Jesse's skin was already tanned, but the past week he spent by the pool had turned him several shades darker, each curve and line of his back accentuated by sweat and sun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with this art I drew a loooooooong time ago.   
> http://gachichubbs.tumblr.com/post/150239335886/click-to-view-full-size-and-comments-another  
> (This fic is just as old, only just now got around to finishing it lol....)

“Welcome home, sugar!”

Reyes rolled his eyes at that syrupy drawl but forced a smile, stepping out into the too-bright sun.

“And what have you been up to all day, Jessito?” Reyes asked with forced cheer. Jesse raised an eyebrow, glancing at the hedges at the edge of their lawn in warning. Reyes cleared his throat and tried again. “Don’t smoke through all those cigars, they were expensive.”

“But I know my big bad CEO husband can afford it,” Jesse crooned, leaning back into his seat, flipping his sunglasses back down over his eyes. “Keeping up with me is expensive work, mi amor, now come do my back.”

Jesse rolled onto his stomach and Reyes almost— _almost_ —didn’t need to fight to stay in character. Jesse’s skin was already tanned, but the past week he spent by the pool had turned him several shades darker, each curve and line of his back accentuated by sweat and sun. Reyes let his eyes wander down as he stalked closer, carelessly letting his suit jacket slide to the wet pool deck. Jesse was only wearing a damned speedo, black and tiny and leaving little to the imagination, and Reyes followed the line of fabric until it disappeared between Jesse’s ample cheeks.

“Careful you don’t let this perky little ass of yours burn. Would be unfortunate if I couldn’t…do anything to it later…” Reyes trailed off, cheeks burning. This sort of fluffy flirtation was incredibly alien to him. At most he would bark for Jesse to get on his knees and the kid fucking would, and Reyes would spew utter filth at him, and Jesse would eat it up. Reyes didn’t do tender, he didn’t do cute. Judging by Jesse’s barely concealed snickers he knew it just as well.

Jesse was a born actor and he was eating this mission up. Their “mission” was a fucking farce, literally. They had to lay low in suburbia, some no name town Reyes didn’t give a flying fuck about, because they’d received reports of suspicious omnic activity close by, the sort where putting up a stink would attract the wrong sort of attention so close to civilians. They had to assume they were under constant surveillance, and in a way they were. Reyes didn’t anticipate their nosy neighbors, and he could feel their eyes on him even now.

So he rolled up his sleeves, took off his watch, and started working sunscreen into Jesse’s skin. Jesse groaned appreciatively as Reyes worked on his muscles, massaging and pressing into the kinks and knots he found in his shoulders and lower back. While Jesse wasn’t outside “acting” he was inside, poring over hours of surveillance footage and correspondence, in constant communication with Blackwatch through dozens of fake lines and codes he’d hastily memorized the night before the mission, codes that would change each week of their stay as long as they stayed. He had the wiry body of a fighter, not a desk jockey, and every hour spent cramped over the keyboards and phones showed in his tense muscles, the tight line of his shoulders.

“Are you sore, baby?” Reyes crooned, and Jesse nodded, moaning and melting under his (fake) husband’s hands. Jesse was practically writhing under his expert touch, and Reyes knew the minute it wasn’t an act anymore. Jesse shifted and sighed and made soft, little noises as Reyes’ hands traveled lower, fingers slipping through sunscreen and sweat to the dip of his spine, thumbs digging into the dimples over his ass—he wanted to run his tongue over that delicious skin, and _bite_ —and stopped at the edge of his speedo.

Jesse shifted his hips and lifted his ass, asking without speaking, but Reyes wasn’t sure he wanted to give him what he wanted just yet. Instead he let his fingers skirt lower, grabbing fistfuls of Jesse’s ass on the way. He groped his thighs, pressing his thumbs up beneath his ass, and Jesse actually whined. Sunscreen forgotten, Reyes continued down his legs, massaging his calves, his ankles, the arches of his feet, Jesse a moaning wreck beneath him. When Reyes finally shoved a hand under his speedo Jesse was begging, lifting his hips and spreading his legs, and Reyes didn’t have the heart to keep him waiting.

He didn’t bother taking off Jesse’s speedo, just roughly pulled it to the side as he thumbed at his hole. The fabric pulled against the tight muscle too and Jesse cried out, quieter than Reyes would’ve liked. He pressed harder, circling that pink little pucker, stretching the speedo out until he let go, watching it snap back onto Jesse’s ass with satisfaction. This time Jesse’s cry was loud enough to startle a few birds from their perches and Reyes grinned, all teeth. He dragged that dumbass thing down Jesse’s hips and thighs and slapped his ass himself, again and again, until Jesse was rolling and crying, breaking one of their rules as he frantically reached back to swat at Reyes’s hand as it kept coming down. Jesse’s ass was a bright cherry red by the time Reyes was done with it, leaving his subordinate a panting, teary mess on the chair beneath him.

“Oh, look what you did, baby,” Reyes crooned, nearly breathless, “you went and burned your precious little ass, just like I told you not to.”

Jesse sobbed and let his legs drop off the sides of the chair, spreading himself wide for Reyes. And Reyes most certainly planned on taking.

“Let’s get you inside before you burn anymore, Jessito.”

Jesse nodded, weepy and limp as Reyes pulled him up from the chair. His sunglasses had long slipped off his face and he was covered in sweat, worse than when Reyes came back. Jesse stumbled inside on weak legs, with Reyes a heavy, burning presence at his back. Reyes practically carried Jesse upstairs, pushing him into the master bedroom. They’d set up in separate bedrooms at first, for the sake of the team helping them move their equipment in, but on the first night Reyes pulled Jesse into the master bedroom with him, and didn’t let him leave until the next morning. They’d given the neighbors a good show, but Reyes wasn’t even close to finished with Jesse.

“On the bed, knees,” he ordered, stepping into the bathroom to wash his hands. When he came back out Jesse was waiting for him, so obedient and docile, with his back arched in a yielding curve. Jesse watched him from the bed, half his face hidden where it was pressed into the sheets. He was biting his lip, blinking rapidly to clear away his tears and he rubbed his cheek over the sheets, wiping his face.

“Have you been good, baby boy?”

“Yes,” Jesse gushed, “yes, all day. Been so good.”

“Hm,” Reyes grunted, “I’ll be the judge of that.”

Jesse closed his eyes and nodded, waiting.

“How are communications?”

“Fine,” Jesse replied, flinching when Reyes drummed his fingers over Jesse’s sore ass. He could feel the heat radiating from the red flesh and he rubbed soothingly, pinching to keep him on edge.

“Surveillance?”

“Nothing new to report. Activity level remains the same.”

“Good.”

Reyes circled to the other side of the bed, where Jesse couldn’t see. He retrieved their half-used bottle of lube from the bedside table and uncapped it with a snap, causing Jesse to flinch again.

“News from base?”

“Missions are continuing in our absence, all progressing smoothly. Commander Morrison asked for an update, I didn’t reply.”

“Very good, Jesse, very good.”

Jesse sighed, vibrating with barely concealed pleasure and satisfaction when Reyes circled over his hole with a lubed finger, pressing into his tight confines with ease. Reyes listened to him for a little while, his breathy sighs and whimpering was music to his ears, enjoying whenever he worked in a new finger how Jesse's cries would reach near melodic levels as he tipped ever closer to release. Reyes pulled his fingers free, dragging over Jesse's loosened hole as it clenched weakly, attempting to suck him back in.

“Greedy slut,” Reyes hummed. Jesse moaned desperately and shifted, arching as far as possible to really get his message across. _Fuck me now, Gabriel Reyes._

Reyes wasn't sure he wanted to listen to him just yet. He ran his fingertips instead over the root of Jesse's full cock, where it hung thick and jerking with each brush of contact, each tease, and Jesse groaned out a breath when Reyes gripped his balls.

“Did you have these waxed or did you shave all this yourself?”

“M-myself,” Jesse replied in a reedy voice. Reyes took pity on him and released his hold, satisfied when Jesse held himself up though the man looked close to sagging the rest of the way down onto the sheets.

“Very nice,” Reyes murmured in appreciation. He leaned over and quickly took a taste, savoring not only Jesse's quick gasp but also his flavor; sweat and sunscreen and chlorine. A nostalgic mix that brought him back to his childhood…He pulled back before Jesse could get any ideas.

“Commander Morrison’s request. What exactly did he say?”

“He asked,” Jesse broke off with a short moan when Reyes shoved his fingers back inside the warm clutch of Jesse's hole, still open and wanting, “he asked where you were, I told him I didn't know. He said h-he wanted to speak with you, I told him he had to speak to me. He got angry.”

Jesse sobbed when Reyes pressed down, grinding over all the tender, sensitive parts inside him.

“H-he said he expected a full report by noon and sent a request through the comm, but like I said, I didn't reply.”

Reyes hummed and rubbed his free palm over Jesse's still red ass, giving it some attention. Jesse panted and jerked, little flinches Reyes chased with glee.

“You did well, baby.”

“Yeah?” Jesse asked, glancing up at Reyes as best he could with his face still pressed into the sheets.

“Yes,” Reyes replied, giving Jesse's lower back a quick peck. Jesse shifted again and sighed, beet red and grinning ear to ear in pleasure from the praise. Reyes knew his boy all too well. Reyes spread his fingers, satisfied when he met little resistance, only the soft, small gape of Jesse’s hole waiting for him. He pulled out and jerked his belt free.

“Hands up, baby.”

Jesse whimpered and pushed them forward. Reyes looped the belt expertly through the bed frame slats, around Jesse's wrists, anchoring him still. Jesse tugged, only for a moment, and nodded, drooling into the sheets in bliss. Reyes took his time undressing, Jesse watching him the whole time from the bed.

“Alright,” Reyes crooned, “let daddy take care of you.”

Jesse visibly shuddered and pushed his face into the sheets, waiting patiently while Reyes settled behind him, lubing up quickly. He gripped Jesse's hips and dug in with his thumbs, feeling through the thin layer of fat to the tensing muscle beneath, to the hard bone. He placed the head of his cock over Jesse's hole, almost slipping in he was so lax and willing.

“Back up onto me, baby,” Reyes groaned. Jesse gushed out an easy breath, dropping his hips and spearing himself on Reyes’s cock in one long, smooth slide.

“That’s good, real good,” Reyes sighed, closing his eyes for the ride as Jesse started rocking his hips, grinding his ass against Reyes’s groin. His wiry pubes brushed repeatedly over Jesse's sore cheeks and he let loose little gasps on each drop. Reyes shifted his grip to take handfuls of Jesse's ass, squeezing and scraping his nails over the abused flesh. Jesse's gasps turned to louder cries, jolting and wavering at the impact of Reyes’s thrusts, and Reyes grinned and spread Jesse's cheeks wide, watching his cock slip in and out of his little pink rim. It was glistening from a mixture of lube and pre; Reyes fondly dragged his thumb over the stretched muscle and relished Jesse's panicked, desperate breaths when he pressed past the stretch, squeezing his thumb in alongside his cock.

“You can take it can't you, Jessito?”

Jesse moaned something resembling “yes” and relaxed for him, opening beautifully for the extra intrusion. Reyes hummed raggedly and hooked him open, fucking lazily while Jesse did most of the work for him, bouncing on his cock, moans mixing with the slap of their skin echoing through the room.

Reyes’s orgasm was almost an afterthought; he groaned through it and sped his thrusts only slightly. Jesse's hands clenched and unclenched, like a kneading kitten purring in contentment as Reyes emptied inside him. He reached across the bed to the side table and took out a small plug, slipping it in Jesse's soft hole.

“Keep this in for me,” he said, leaving for the bathroom to clean up. He took his time washing, wiping down his cock and residual sweat from the day, and when he came back into the room Jesse was waiting, legs spread outrageously wide as he lazily humped the mattress.

“You close, baby?”

“D-daddy…”

“You gonna come for me? Gonna hump the mattress like the inexperienced little boy you are and come all over our sheets?”

Jesse sobbed and clenched up, shaky and overstimulated but he kept going. Reyes stroked his back, content with feeling the play of his boy’s muscles as he writhed, the vibration of his moans.

“Need a little help?”

“Yes p-please,” Jesse spluttered, turning onto his side. Reyes freed his wrists and carefully placed them down, helping Jesse onto his back. He didn't hesitate to lick a stripe from one of his nipples, up his neck to just beneath his chin, skipping up to his mouth. He kissed him aggressively, devouring him wholly, barely leaving him room to breathe. But Jesse took it, loved it, begged for it. His legs stayed splayed open as he thrust up in desperation. His cock was an angry red, swollen and leaking ridiculously. Reyes took pity on him and took him in hand, pumping him with a firm grip.

“Better?” Reyes asked. Jesse had his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed with his head back as he panted, his hands still limp by the side of his head. Reyes squeezed, choking off the root of his cock.

“Yes! Yes, daddy! So much better,” Jesse gasped, writhing when Reyes continued. He brought him off quickly, keeping his free hand over Jesse's neck, not pressing, just resting lightly. A promise and a reminder. He kept it there while Jesse came down, gasping and tearing up in the aftermath. He kissed him again, tender and gentle while Jesse caught his breath.

“Good boy, good boy,” Reyes soothed, kissing his forehead.

Jesse sighed and smiled; sweaty, smelly, beautiful.

 

 


End file.
